Love In The Times Of Slurm
by Rodriguez
Summary: When Leela is injured during a routine repair on the Planet Express ship, Fry show a whole new side of himself, and she's impressed. Later, when Fry and Leela are stranded on a doomed planet together and they start talking about their true feelings.


Fry lay in bed, as he looked out of the window he could see stars twinkling at him in the night sky. He had been dreaming about her again. He had tried not too, god how he had tried but no matter what he did as soon as he was alone it was the only thing he could think about. He used to get up and play his holophoner every time thoughts of this nature entered his head, but he had long since given that up when Bender complained it interfered with his robot only poker nights. Fortunately Bender was not at the apartment tonight, probably doing his idea of "shopping" down at the local dump. So Fry got out of bed, got dressed and pulled out the holophoner that he had hidden under the bed, and started to play. He had long since done away with the My First Holophoner book and moved onto something a little more challenging. He had never been a very musical person back in the 20th Century, sure he would belt out lines from Walking On Sunshine every chance he could get but his dreams of being a Guitar player for U2 were slashed after having shown no talent at it whatsoever! The holophoner was different, it felt good to play, like getting your innermost feelings off your chest without having to actually talk to anyone or fear of being rejected. He had been playing for about an hour when he heard the door of the apartment slamming shut.  
  
Bender: Hey Fry! You will never guess what I found down at the dump.  
  
Fry walked out of his room towards Bender.  
  
Bender: Five juicy rats already dead! We eat well at breakfast!  
  
Bender walked into the kitchen carrying the dead rats.  
  
Bender: "So buddy how do you want yours? Well done?"  
  
He peered round the doorway  
  
Bender: "Yo Fry! I said how do you want yours .."  
  
The Apartment was empty.  
  
New Scene - Streets of New New York.  
  
Fry put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the empty streets of New New York. A cool breeze blew indicating rain was on its way.  
  
Fry: "Man, Bender and his cooking should be outlawed" he muttered to himself  
  
Fry suddenly stopped and looked up realising he had taken the same route he takes everyday and had ended up at Planet Express. He looked at his watch it was 7am.  
  
Fry: "Well I can always watch TV for a few hours"  
  
He walked into the Planet Express building and settled himself on the couch turning on All My Circuits.  
  
A few hours later Leela walked casually into Planet Express and immediately made her way into the kitchen. She made herself a coffee and wondered into the lounge. Fry was asleep on the couch.  
  
Leela walked over to him and shook him.  
  
Leela: "Fry wake up!" she scolded sitting down next to him on the couch.  
  
Fry: "What?" he said very disorientated "What time is it?"  
  
Leela: "9.am"  
  
Fry: "Wow, two hours sure goes fast when your watching an All My Circuits marathon!"  
  
Leela: "Two hours!?, you have been here since 7am? Why?"  
  
Fry: Looked sheepishly away from her "I don't know, I mean, ..Bender had been shopping again" he said finally.  
  
Leela gave him a look that plainly said I know what you mean.  
  
Leela: "Anyway I had better get on with fixing the ship, it seemed to struggle taking off yesterday and I had better get to the bottom of it!"  
  
Fry followed Leela into the docking bay and sat on a crate watching her work. She was so beautiful, so smart, so talented, she seemed to know exactly what she was doing.  
  
Leela crawled underneath the Planet Express ship and started getting to work, as she reached over to the nearby toolbox she spotted Fry watching her from a distance not too far away. She thought back to when they got married during the time slips, and when they almost kissed on the Titanic and at Xmas, if only Fry were more mature he would be a really great guy. On the other hand he WAS always there for her..  
  
Several hours later.  
  
Leela stirred in her sleep and opened her eye. At first everything was blurred but after a while she could make out the white walls, green door and...Fry. Fry? What was he doing here, just then she remembered, she remembered the part coming loose and covering her face with her hands, but that's all she could remember.  
  
Leela: "Why am I in hospital?" she worried, "Was I hurt bad?, and why is Fry here?"  
  
She turned her head to the left so she could see him better, just then a nurse walked in.  
  
Nurse: "Well hello there, good to see you looking better this morning, your boyfriend was very worried about you!"  
  
Leela: "He's not my boyfriend" she said correcting the nurse "He is just my... friend"  
  
Nurse: "Oh I am sorry dear, its just that he was here all night so I just naturally assumed.." she trailed off.  
  
Leela: "He was here all night?"  
  
Nurse: "Oh yes, even after we told him you would be absolutely fine he insisted on staying with you until you woke up, would you like me to wake him for you?"  
  
Leela looked over at Fry asleep on the chair.  
  
Leela: "No its ok let him sleep".  
  
Nurse: "Ok dear, well I will be back in about an hour to check on you, if you need anything just press the attention button ok?"  
  
Leela nodded as she watched the nurse position the button next to her and walk out of the room. As the door banged shut Fry started to stir in his sleep. Leela watching him as his eyes flickered open and he realised where he was.  
  
Fry: "Leela?" He pulled his chair closer to her bed so he could sit next to her "Leela!" he said again.  
  
Leela: "Hi Fry" she said smiling at him  
  
Fry: "Oh Leela! I'm so glad your ok, you were working under the ship and a piece came loose and fell on you." He inadvertently took her hand. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Leela: "A bit sleepy but otherwise ok, shouldn't you be at work?" she enquired.  
  
Fry: "Hermes said I could stay with you until you woke up, just to make sure your ok"  
  
Leela "Well I'm fine now I guess you should get back to work"  
  
Fry looked slightly downcast and let go of Leela's hand, "If you think that I should maybe...i mean will you be ok here by yourself? I could stay with you if you like, we don't have any deliveries today I would probably be in the way"  
  
Leela smiled at Fry's obvious attempts to get out of work, even though she secretly wished he was saying these things because he wanted to be with her. She decided to give him a break.  
  
Leela: "It would be nice to have someone to talk to"  
  
Fry stayed and talked with Leela for an hour until the nurse came back in and told Leela she would have to stay for another night but would probably be well enough to go home tomorrow.  
  
Fry: "I will be here first thing in the morning to take you home and make sure your ok"  
  
Leela "You don't have to do that Fry I will be fine" she insisted  
  
Fry looked into Leela's eye, she always tried to be strong but it was times like this that he knew she needed more help than she let on.  
  
Fry: "I will be here" he said assertively, as he backed out of the hospital door, giving Leela a reassuring smile.  
  
Leela was ready and waiting the next day when Fry came to pick her up, she still had a rather large gash on her forehead where the part from the ship had fell on her, but thanks to the medical forwardness of the 30th century, and the fact that she had a fringe, she looked the same as ever with no concussion. Fry walked through the door of Leela's hospital room with a big smile on his face.  
  
Fry: "Ready to go?" he enquired  
  
Leela: "Ready and waiting" she replied  
  
Fry held open the door for Leela as they left the room, and he insisted that they take the elevator down to the first floor, but Leela drew the line when he thought it was a good idea to take a cab to her apartment which was only a couple of blocks away.  
  
Leela: "It will be nice to walk there after being in that stuffy little room for two days anyway"  
  
They started walking towards Leela's apartment, it was a lovely sunny day, just what Leela needed.  
  
Leela: "Fry can I ask you something?"  
  
Fry: "Sure"  
  
Leela: "Why did you stay with me all night in the hospital? The nurse told me that they told you I was going to be ok"  
  
Fry looked at the ground, "I don't think I can tell you" he managed to say "you might get cross with me"  
  
Leela: "It cant be that bad can it?"  
  
They stopped and sat down on a park bench; Fry still not looking Leela completely in the face.  
  
Fry: "I know you don't like me talking about my feeling's for you and its sorta because of that that I stayed with you, I knew that you would be ok its just that there was a really small part of me that kept thinking, what if she's not alright, the person you care about most in the entire universe will be gone forever and you never got her to understand how you feel, I couldn't even contemplate life without you Leela, I mean I know we could never be anything more than friends because its not what you want, but your still a really great friend and a great person to be around"  
  
Fry looked Leela in the eye, what he had just said somehow took the weight off his mind and he felt much better.  
  
Fry: Well we had better get you to your apartment, the doctors said you still had to take it easy" he said getting up off the bench. He looked at Leela, she was sitting there speechless. "Leela are you ok?" he said getting slightly worried.  
  
Leela looked at Fry "No I'm not ok" she replied "how can you say all that and then just get up and carry on?" she questioned.  
  
Fry: "Well you just have to don't you", he said sitting back down next to her, "I mean its not like this will change anything but it still felt better to tell you than how I felt to see you lying there not knowing if I would ever get to talk to you again let alone tell you what I just did"  
  
Leela looked at Fry, she still couldn't admit that she had feelings for him, but she was starting to see him in a whole new light, she didn't realise how caring he could be. She got up from the bench.  
  
Leela: "Your right, I had better go home now" she said turning and starting to walk down the street.  
  
Fry sighed and followed her.  
  
The next morning Fry got to Planet Express early, he knew Leela would show up even though she was told she could have the rest of the week off. Sure enough she showed up not long after Fry had arrived, and went straight towards the ship intent on getting back to work, but something was going to stand in her way, literally.  
  
Fry: Leela what are you doing here? Hermes said you could have the week off and its not like you should be here in any case in your condition."  
  
Leela: Fry I'm not dying!" she said exasperated "and I cant sit at home by myself when I would much rather be here doing my job."  
  
She pushed past Fry and walked onto the ship. Fry was right behind her.  
  
Fry: "But take it easy ok?"  
  
Leela: "OK"  
  
For the rest of the afternoon Fry kept his distance from Leela, knowing she needed her space but at the same time wanting to keep going over to her to ask if she was all right. At 12.30 Leela stopped for a lunch break, she walked into the kitchen and made herself a coffee, Fry was there sitting at the table so Leela joined him.  
  
Fry: "Hey"  
  
Leela: "Hey Fry, busy day?"  
  
Fry: "No not really" he looked up at her face "How's your head?"  
  
Leela: "It's ok"  
  
Fry: "I'm sorry about earlier I guess I was being overprotective again".  
  
Leela: "I'm glad there is someone looking out for me, but thanks for listening when I told you I would be ok"  
  
Fry: "Can I show you something?"  
  
Leela: "What is it?"  
  
He took Leela's hand and led her up the stairs into the professor's invention room.  
  
Leela: "Fry what are we doing here?" she asked.  
  
Fry: "I have got something to show you"  
  
He led her to the other side of the room and pressed one of the stone bricks that made up the wall of the Professors Lab room. As he pressed it a small part of the wall above them turned to reveal a barely visible ladder going up towards the roof.  
  
Fry: "Come on Leela follow me"!  
  
Fry started to climb the ladder up towards the roof.  
  
Leela: "But it doesn't lead anywhere".  
  
Fry: "Just follow me".  
  
As Fry reached the top of the ladder he reached his hand up and put it flat on the ceiling. He pushed upwards and a small part of the ceiling moved sideways to reveal what looked like an attic in the ceiling, Fry climbed inside and reached out his hand to help Leela join him. Once they were both inside the attic Fry moved the part of the ceiling that they had just climbed through back across so no one in the room below would be able to see the hole.  
  
Leela stood up and looked around the room Fry had brought her into. As she looked around she realised that the room was much bigger than she first thought. The room was round and there was a mat in the middle of the floor. A couple of chairs were positioned on the mat and there was a TV in the corner. There was a small balcony off to the right and pictures on the walls. There were several shelves dotted about the room which had stuff on them too.  
  
Leela: "Fry this is amazing"!  
  
Fry: "Yea I come here often, usually when I need to be alone or Bender has fembot's at the apartment and I need a place to crash".  
  
Leela: "So you are the only person who knows about this place"?  
  
Fry: "Yea, and now you".  
  
Leela: "I am glad that you trust me enough to share this with me".  
  
She walked over to one of the shelves. It had a photo in a frame on it, she picked it up and looked closely at it. Fry was in the picture and two other people that must be his parents. There was another picture next to that one of Fry and Seymour and another one of Fry and his brother.  
  
Leela: "I guess you miss your family a lot huh"?  
  
Fry walked over and joined Leela next to the shelf.  
  
Fry: "I guess so"  
  
Leela put her hand on Fry's shoulder.  
  
Leela: "I know how you feel, I used to feel really alone too before I found my parents".  
  
Fry: "You get used to it I guess, anyway I would rather be here with you guys I never had many friends in the 20th century, and my parents never believed in me" he walked over and sat in one of the chairs  
  
Leela: "I'm sorry Fry" she sat next to him "I never really gave you any encouragement in fact I have probably yelled at you more than anyone else here"  
  
Fry: "It doesn't bother me as much as you might think" he smiled at her  
  
Leela: "I do care about you even if I don't show it"  
  
Fry got up and took Leela's hand, he led her over to the balcony and open the doors, on the balcony was set a small table and two chairs.  
  
Fry: "wanna have lunch?"  
  
Leela smiled "sure"  
  
They both sat at the table. It was one of those new hi tech tables so they just ordered what they wanted and it appeared. After they had finished eating they sat and enjoyed the view.  
  
Leela: "Its so beautiful"  
  
Fry: looked at Leela "Yea it is"  
  
Leela: "Come on Fry we have to get back to work, people will be wondering where we are"  
  
Fry: "Yea your right"  
  
They made their way back down the ladder ensuring that it was put back in its correct position before making their way back down to the living room.  
  
Farnsworth: "Good News Everyone"!  
  
Bender: "Oh no"  
  
Farnsworth: "You will be making a delivery to Nova 5, a planet that by all rights should have been blown up years ago"  
  
Leela: "What do you mean professor"?  
  
Farnsworth: "Well the planet is made up primarily of volcanoes spewing forth onto the planets surface, the heat from the volcanoes has heated up the planet and it was due to explode three years ago".  
  
Fry: "Professor we can't go there we could be killed".  
  
Farnsworth: "Oh fuff the planets not dangerous, now off you go"!  
  
Onboard the ship. Leela is at the helm and Fry and Bender are in their quarters.  
  
Fry: "What kind on person lives on a planet that could kill them any second"?  
  
Leela: "Obviously not the conversational type, that's why when we get there we just drop off the parcel and come straight home".  
  
Fry: "I wonder what's in this parcel anyway"  
  
Leela: "I have no idea, I just hope we can keep Bender's hands off it until we get there, it is quite a long journey and will probably take us all night to get there"  
  
Fry: "All night to go to a planet that will probably explode as soon as we leave, what a waste of time!"  
  
The ship landed on the planet, its red and volcanoes were exploding everywhere.  
  
Leela: "OK Fry, me and Bender are going to come with you just in case anything happens".  
  
Fry: "That's ok Leela, if anything happens I want you and Bender to be safe".  
  
Leela: "Just come on Fry" she said as she walked of the ship  
  
Fry sighed and followed her with the parcel.  
  
Fry, Leela and Bender walked off the ship and followed the path towards a lonely old house set all by itself in the distance. As they walked they could feel the planet burning beneath them on the soles of their shoes.  
  
Fry: "I hope this planet is safe"  
  
Leela: "Don't worry as soon as we drop of the package we can leave".  
  
Bender: "Not until I help myself to a few of the planets expensive possessions, if you know what I mean".  
  
Leela: "BENDER!"  
  
Bender: "Hey it's not like the guys going to need it once the planet blows up".  
  
Fry: "He's got us there"  
  
Leela walked up to the front door of the house and knocked on it. An old man answered the door.  
  
Old Man: "Yes?"  
  
Leela: "Hi we're from planet express; we're here to drop off your package."  
  
Old Man: "Oh yes, my twenty pairs of shoes I ordered, the planets so hot I burned all my others up"  
  
Bender: "Shoes?! Uh man he's poor" Bender walked off back towards the ship.  
  
Fry: "Just sign here please".  
  
Old Man: "To tell you the truth it was rather a waste of your time coming, the planet is due to explode today".  
  
Leela: "TODAY? That's just our luck, come on Fry lets get out of here" she turned back to the man "Would you like to come back to earth with us?"  
  
Old Man: "No thank you I was born here and I intend to die here!" he signed the form, took the package and shut the door.  
  
As they made their way back to the ship Fry thought that he might ask Leela to The Hip Joint, not on a date just as friends.  
  
They boarded the ship and Fry went to the console and sat down, Leela made her way to the captains chair and sat down.  
  
Leela: "Prepare for lift off".  
  
She turned the key in the ship but it was met with rather feeble motor noise.  
  
Leela: "Hmm, must need more fuel, I will be right back".  
  
Fry: "Ok Leela"  
  
Fry sat with his feet up on the console as usual, thinking about how to ask Leela out. He was in the middle of his daydream as Leela ran back into the room.  
  
Leela: "The ship won't start, the heat from the planet has melted the engine!"  
  
Fry: jumped up "So we're gonna die"?  
  
Leela: "I'm afraid it looks that way".  
  
For what seemed like an eternity they both just stood there, pondering the last moments of their life. Leela sat down in the captains chair and put her head in her hands, then she looked up to see Fry looking at her.  
  
Leela: "I'm sorry Fry, I should have thought this might have happened"  
  
Fry: "No Leela it's not your fault, none of us thought about that, not even Hermes"  
  
Leela: "So this is how it ends"  
  
Fry: "What do you mean?"  
  
Leela: "I'm only twenty-five years old; I don't have a boyfriend or anyone I wanted to spend my life with. I just thought that if I carried on as things were sooner or later I would find someone I would fall in love with and do all those things that are supposed to happen when you find someone you love"  
  
Fry: "Like marriage and moving in together and having kids"  
  
Leela: "You think about those things too?"  
  
Fry: "I guess"  
  
Leela: "I suppose you and Michelle came close then, to make you start thinking like that"  
  
Fry: "No it wasn't Michelle, I guess if we're going to die I might as well tell you it was you".  
  
Leela: looked up "Me?"  
  
Fry: "Of course you, I love you so much, I told you I did even if you didn't believe me"  
  
Leela looked at Fry deep in his eyes and thought about what he had said, and all the times he had gotten her out of trouble and when he had stayed at her bedside when she was in a coma. He was always there for her.  
  
Leela: "Fry I love you, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to realise it, and at the worst possible time".  
  
Fry: "Leela, did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
Leela: "I'm sorry Fry"  
  
Fry: "No Leela, its ok, I love you too"  
  
Leela: "You do? Even though it took me so long to figure it out and then when I do we don't get to be together because we're going to die?"  
  
Fry: "Of course"  
  
Leela: "Oh Fry!" Leela said as she put her arms around Fry pulling him into a hug.  
  
Fry put his arms around Leela and held her close. Leela pulled out of the hug and kissed Fry.  
  
Fry: "Leela" he said pulling out of the kiss "I have an idea follow me".  
  
Leela followed Fry as he led her into his room. Once there he began looking for something underneath his bed.  
  
Leela: "Fry what are you looking for?"  
  
Fry: "This" he said as he appeared from underneath the bed with a small box in his hand. He kneeled before Leela and opened the box, inside was the ring that he had gotten from when they were married during the time slips.  
  
Fry: "Leela will you marry me?"  
  
Leela was taken aback  
  
Leela: "What did you say?"  
  
Fry: "I said will you marry me?, make me the happiest guy in the universe".  
  
Leela: "OK Fry, I will marry you".  
  
Fry smiled and put the ring on Leela's finger.  
  
Leela: "Wait Fry, where did you get this?"  
  
Fry: "It's my ring from when we got married during the time slips, but it looks way better on you".  
  
Leela took the ring off and put it on Fry's finger.  
  
Leela: "No Fry I don't need it"  
  
Fry: "Why not?"  
  
Leela: "Come with me"  
  
She took Fry's hand and led him into her room, she opened her underwear drawer and reached into the back. From there she pulled out a small box which contained her ring from when her and Fry were married. She opened the box and put the ring on.  
  
Leela: "I guess I couldn't get rid of mine either" she said smiling at Fry.  
  
He smiled at Leela  
  
Fry: "I can't believe you want to marry me, its like all my birthdays have come at once".  
  
Leela: "We're still going to die though".  
  
Fry: "I know but this is still the happiest day of my life, you have no idea how long I have dreamed about this day".  
  
Leela kissed Fry passionately.  
  
A couple of hours later.  
  
Fry and Leela lay in each other's arms; each content in the fact that they were able to spend the last remaining hours of theirs lives in each other's company.  
  
Fry: "Hey Leela"  
  
Leela: "Yes Fry"  
  
Fry: "I wonder why the planet hasn't exploded yet?"  
  
Leela: "I don't really want to think about it, I still wish we were back at planet express safe in the secret room you showed me".  
  
Fry: "I wish I could call the professor and say goodbye, after all he is my only living relative".  
  
Leela: "Wait Fry! What did you just say?"  
  
Fry: "I said I wish I could call the professor"  
  
Leela: "Fry" Leela cried "You're a genius!"  
  
Fry: "What?"  
  
Leela: "We can hail a nearby ship with our phone, I just hope that there is someone near by to hear it"  
  
They both got up and then quickly made their way to the bridge.  
  
As the engine wouldn't start none of the machines on the bridge were working exactly as they should so Leela had to pull down the telephone by hand.  
  
Leela: "If I can only get the phone to work we might be able to get out of here, it might take me a while but hopefully it will work, perhaps you should find Bender in case we have to leave fast".  
  
Fry: "Ok Leela good luck" he said kissing her and going to find Bender.  
  
It took Leela a full fifteen minutes before the phone was ready to be tested.  
  
Leela: "OK here goes" she took up the phone and tried to get a signal "Hello, if anyone can hear me, me and my crew are stuck on Nova 5 and its about to explode due to the large amount of volcanoes, we need rescuing fast!"  
  
Leela continued to repeat this message until Fry returned with Bender.  
  
Fry: "Leela did it work?"  
  
Leela: "I don't know we will just have to sit tight and hope someone comes to our rescue".  
  
Just then the phone started beeping  
  
Leela: "It's an incoming message! Someone must have heard us!, Hello?"  
  
Voice: "Hello, this is Captain Washington, we are not far from the planet that you are hailing from; we are going to attempt to reach you, please send your exact co ordinates from the planet".  
  
Leela: "Co ordinates sent captain"  
  
Fry: "I hope they get here in time"  
  
Leela: "Me too"  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to the waiting crew of the Planet Express ship, they finally saw in the distance a ship getting nearer and nearer to them.  
  
Leela: "That must be them, come on"  
  
They all ran outside to wait for the oncoming ship. Fry took Leela's hand as they stood waiting. At last the ship came into landing a few feet from the Planet Express crew. The doors opened and a very handsome man who they assumed was the captain walked out of the ship to join them.  
  
Captain Washington: "Good to see the planets still here eh?"  
  
Leela: "Yes captain thank you for your fast response and landing"  
  
Captain Washington: "Please follow me, I will have my crew attach you ship so that we can take it with us" He walked back onto the ship followed by Fry, Leela and Bender.  
  
The first impressions they got from the inside of the ship was that Captain Washington must have been a very well respected and high-ranking captain. The ship was huge and there seemed to be thousands of crew going back and forth past them as they made their way to the cabins that Captain Washington had put aside for them.  
  
Leela: "Thank you captain this is very generous of you"  
  
Washington: "Well it seems to me that you had a bit of a scare out there, this is the least I could do"  
  
They stopped outside a green door.  
  
Washington: "This will be you cabin Fry, Bender yours is next to it.  
  
Leela: "What about me?"  
  
Washington: "As you are the captain I assume you are used to better quarters than your crew so you will be in a room up on the forth deck next to me, please allow me to escort you there" he smiled  
  
Leela: "Um ok then" she turned to Fry "See you later ok" she lightly kissed him on the cheek very aware that the captain was watching them.  
  
Fry: "OK Leela, enjoy your quarters, I will see you at lunch"  
  
Captain Washington took hold of Leela's arm and started to escort her down the passageway at a speedy pace, Leela glanced back at Fry who was watching them, with more than a little worry on his face. She went to smile at him to reassure but just as she did so Captain Washington walked her around a corner still holding tightly on to her arm.  
  
Washington: "I didn't realise you and that delivery boy were an item" he seemed to question it.  
  
Leela: "Yes" answered Leela simply she didn't feel like going into it at this moment, she was tired and Washington seemed to not want to let her out of his sight.  
  
Finally they reached the forth deck. Captain Washington had his name imprinted on the door of his quarters.  
  
Washington: "Yours is next to mine" he said gesturing to the door next to his. "But before I show it to you would you care for a glass of something to settle your nerves, you must be very shaken up after all you came very close to death"  
  
Leela: "I guess I hadn't really thought about it, I just blamed myself I guess"  
  
Washington: "Yes of course" he opened the door and ushered Leela inside.  
  
It was a very big room containing a bed, a bathroom, a minibar, and many other luxury items Leela didn't think were very necessary for a place where you were only supposed to sleep.  
  
Washington: "Please take a seat"  
  
Leela did so being careful not to break any of the expensive looking china positioned precariously on a nearby table. Washington poured out a glass of wine and sat next to Leela.  
  
Washington: "Here you go, its supposed to be very good, imported brand you know"  
  
Leela just smiled politely and sipped the wine, she didn't really feel like being drawn into a conversation with the captain but thinks seemed to be heading that way.  
  
Leela: Listen Captain Washington, it was very nice of you to invite me here and everything but if you don't mind I am very tired and would really like to go and rest in my quarters.  
  
Washington: "Oh of course of course, please go ahead I hope its to your liking"  
  
Leela left the captains room and headed for her own, as she went in she realised to her disgust that it was almost exactly like Captain Washington's, with expensive stuff all around the room. She lay on the bed and hoped that it wouldn't take very long to get back to Earth as she got the impression that Captain Washington wanted her. She looked to her left and saw a phone set on the bedside table. Sitting up to have a closer look she realised that you could call any of the rooms on the ship and speak to the person who was living there. Very handy in an emergency she thought. As she stared at the phone she wondered whether to call Fry. It couldn't hurt she finally decided picking up the phone and dileing the number of Fry's room.  
  
Fry walked into his room, it wasn't much to look at and that was an understatement, but he was glad that they were all safe and that maybe he would now get a chance to be with Leela  
  
Fry: "Even though Captain Washington seemed to have other ideas by the way he dragged her off like that!" he muttered to himself as he lay on the bed.  
  
To be honest with himself he was quite worried Captain Washington was obviously very upper class and not to mention rich, would Leela really be attracted to him? Fry mulled this over in his mind until he heard a ringing sound. He sat up on the bed and looked over to the side table on which was a phone, he picked it up nervously.  
  
Fry: "Hello?"  
  
Leela: "Hi Fry its Leela"  
  
Fry: "Oh hey Leela!" he said feeling happy again all of a sudden, but then again that was what Leela did to him.  
  
Leela: "So what's your room like?"  
  
Fry: "Not much to look at, there's a bed, a couple of tables and a wash basin but that's about it, what's your like?"  
  
Leela: "Not bad" she said not wanting to make Fry feel bad about having to sleep in what sounded like a dump.  
  
Fry: "So how about I come keep you company?"  
  
Leela: "Um..no that's ok I will come down and see you, after all I know where your cabin is but you don't know where I am" she said quickly "See you in two minutes"  
  
Fry put down the phone and waited eagerly for Leela to arrive, a couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door and sure enough it was Leela  
  
Fry: "Hey Leela come on in"  
  
Leela walked into Fry room and almost gasped at how primitive it was compared to her luxurious room. She sat on Fry's bed and Fry joined her.  
  
Fry: "I'm so glad Captain Washington was nearby to rescue us"  
  
Leela: "Yea I guess now you will actually have to marry me" she laughed nervously  
  
Fry: "I meant it Leela, I love you and I can't wait to marry you"  
  
Leela: "I love you too Fry" she said, and then she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
Fry: "What do you say we take a look around the ship?"  
  
Leela: "I don't know, do you think we should?  
  
Fry: "Oh maybe your right, I don't want to bump into the Captain because...."  
  
Fry stopped, he didn't want Leela to know that he suspected the Captain liked Leela and that he was kind of jealous.  
  
...because he might not like us wondering around his ship" he finally finished.  
  
Leela and Fry stayed and talked in Fry's room until it got late. Leela decided that she wanted to be honest with Fry and she really felt that she could tell him anything. She told him what she really thought of the Captain and that she wasn't interested in him only Fry, needless to say Fry was relived and told Leela that he had maybe been a bit jealous, they both felt much better for telling the other one how they felt  
  
Leela: "Well I had better get back to my quarters"  
  
Fry: "OK I will see you in the morning, want me to walk you there?"  
  
Leela: "Thanks Fry that would be nice if you don't mind"  
  
Fry: "No of course I don't mind"  
  
They both walked slowly back to Leela's quarters, Fry with his arm around Leela. They reached Leela's quarters before she remembered that compared to Fry's room this room would probably be heaven to him.  
  
Leela: "Well I will see you in the morning"  
  
Fry: "Don't you want me to come in?" he said with a slight seductive tone.  
  
Leela: "I guess I had better show you now rather than you find out" she opened the door wide and Fry looked inside.  
  
Fry: "Woah"  
  
Leela: "I'm sorry Fry I'm in this luxury and you have to sleep in that tiny little room"  
  
Fry: "Its ok Leela, you should have the room after all you are the captain"  
  
Leela hugged Fry tight  
  
Leela: "I still feel bad though"  
  
Fry laughed, "I should sleep on your couch it looks more comfortable than my bed!"  
  
Leela: "Well, you can sleep there if you like"  
  
Fry: "Oh no Leela I was just joking around I wasn't trying to imply anything!"  
  
Leela: "Well, if you want to sleep there you can, it would be good to have some company"  
  
Fry: "Thanks Leela"  
  
Leela led Fry into the room and showed him around, the couch was way more comfortable than the bed in Fry's cabin. Leela made sure that he had all the things he needed to sleep on the couch.  
  
Fry: "Thanks Leela" he said as he lay down on the couch  
  
Leela: "Night Fry"  
  
The next morning Captain Washington was up early and doing his usual walk around the ship waking up the crew and making sure everything was ship shape.  
  
He had woken up all of the crew and wondered why he had not seen his newest guests around, so he made his way up to Leela's quarters and decided to see if she was awake. He opened the door to see Fry asleep on the couch. He walked right in.  
  
Washington: "What is going on in here?"  
  
Fry jumped up from the couch and Leela shot up in bed.  
  
Fry: "Well sir um Leela invited me to sleep on her couch as it was more comfortable than my bed"  
  
Washington: "I am afraid I do not allow my crew to share their cabin's and I am afraid that goes for guests too"  
  
Fry: "Sorry sir" Fry said as he left the room  
  
Captain Washington looked over at Leela who pulled the covers more tightly around her and felt very uncomfortable with the captain looking at her.  
  
Leela: "I'm sorry about that captain and I will ensure it does not happen again" she saluted him.  
  
Washington: "Yes well please do, by the way breakfast will be served in 30 minutes" he saluted her and left the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
Leela sighed and started to get dressed.  
  
Downstairs in the dining room Leela met up with Fry and Bender.  
  
Fry: "Man Leela I hope I didn't get you into much trouble"  
  
Leela: "You didn't, I just hope we are nearing Earth"  
  
Bender: "Not me do you know how rich these twerps are?, chandelier's, watches, jewels for their girlfriends..  
  
Leela: "BENDER!, we are not here to steal stuff we should be thanking the captain he saved our lives"  
  
Captain Washington walked over to their table  
  
Washington: "I trust my guests are happy?"  
  
Bender: "Very!"  
  
Washington: "Good news, we are only a couple of hours from Earth"  
  
Leela: "Thank you for informing us of that" she said trying not to make too much eye contact with the captain.  
  
Washington: "My pleasure, now if you will excuse me" he walked off towards the head table.  
  
Leela: "I can't wait to get home and put this whole horrible adventure behind us"  
  
Fry: "Until the professor sends us on another death threatening mission"  
  
For the next couple of hours the crew wondered around the ship mainly keeping themselves to themselves. At last the ship landed on Earth, Captain Washington escorted Fry Leela and Bender off the ship.  
  
Bender: "Well see you meatbags around" he walked off in the direction of the nearest pawn shop.  
  
Fry: "Wait here Leela I will go call us a cab" he walked off towards the nearest phone booth.  
  
Leela turned to Captain Washington.  
  
Leela: "Thank you for rescuing us, if there is ever anything I can do to repay you I would be more than happy"  
  
Washington: "If I could take you out to dinner perhaps?"  
  
Leela: "Um well its just that I'm sorta involved with Fry I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression"  
  
Washington: "No of course not its just to repay me for saving your life..."  
  
Leela sighed she really felt like she owed him after all it was her and Fry's life and future they owed him  
  
Leela: "I guess it couldn't hurt, is Friday ok for you?"  
  
Washington: "Great, I will pick you up at 7.00, may I have your address?"  
  
Leela: "Sure" she wrote down her address on a piece of paper and handed it to the captain.  
  
Fry ran over.  
  
Fry: "They are sending a cab over so we need to wait on the corner"  
  
Washington: "Well I will see you then" he said walking back onto the ship  
  
Fry: "See HIM again, I doubt it" he said laughing and taking hold of Leela's hand.  
  
Leela: "Yea" she laughed nervously walking towards the sidewalk with Fry.  
  
The next day Fry walked into work bright and early.  
  
Amy: "Fry? A bit early for you to be in isn't it?"  
  
Fry: "Something about being united with the one you love makes you want to come in early!" he said making his way into the kitchen.  
  
Leela was there making herself a coffee, Fry snuck up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
Fry: "Morning Leela"  
  
Leela: Morning Fry, want some coffee?"  
  
Fry: "Yea please"  
  
Fry got his coffee and sat down at the table, Leela joined him.  
  
Leela: "Do you want to go out tonight Fry?"  
  
Fry: "I don't know, I hear its someone's birthday on Thursday I might need to save myself for something special then"  
  
Leela: "You don't have to do anything special for my birthday Fry" she said smiling  
  
Fry: "Hey it's a special occasion of course I do!"  
  
Leela: "Don't go to too much trouble ok, just a date with you would be fine"  
  
Fry: "This will be that best time you have had since the prom"  
  
Leela: "Fry I went to my prom alone it was the worst night of my life, everyone goes on about how the prom was the best night of their lives but it wasn't for me, I wish I could do that night over again and make it different but oh well" she shurugged  
  
Leela walked out towards the ship.  
  
Fry searched the planet express building until he found Amy.  
  
Fry: "Hey Amy"  
  
Amy: "Hi Fry, what's up?"  
  
Fry: "I need your help with something"  
  
Amy: "Yea?, what?  
  
Fry: I'm planning a surprise birthday party for Leela here at planet express, its all sorted as you know but I need to buy her a dress to make it extra special, I just wondered, you know you're a girl, would you know what she likes?"  
  
Amy: "Sure Fry I can help you, follow me"  
  
Fry followed Amy to the living room where she pulled out a catalogue from the magazine rack.  
  
Amy: "Its in here somewhere" she muttered as she flicked through the pages "Ah here we go!"  
  
Amy stopped on a page a turned to show Fry.  
  
Amy: "That one right there" she said pointing to an elegant blue dress.  
  
Fry: "Wow Leela, would look great in that, I'm surprised she hasn't bought it for a date with some other guy"  
  
Amy: "She said it was her dream dress and she would have to wear it somewhere really special and that if she ever got that serious with a guy than she would, but she never did"  
  
Fry: "Well its Leela's birthday and she deserves her dream dress so that's what I'm going to get her"  
  
Amy: "Leela is sooo lucky!"  
  
Fry: "Thanks for the help Amy, I had better get back to work before Leela realises what I am doing"  
  
Fry walked off towards the docking bay.  
  
The days flew by and before she knew it Leela's birthday had arrived. Fry had promised that he was going to take her out that night and she was really looking forward to it, he hadn't said much about her present but from the look on his face he was really excited and couldn't wait to show it to her, but he had said that she would have to wait. Leela worked very hard during the day despite that fact that all her co workers said as it was her birthday and that she shouldn't have to work that hard. She said she preferred to work to make the day go by faster and keep her mind of Fry's present, which she was really looking forward to. At last the end of the working day came and Leela went to find Fry to see if he wanted to walk home with her, she found him in front of the TV.  
  
Leela: "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Fry: "Yea ok, but before we go I have got something for you" he reached behind the couch and pulled out a large box.  
  
Leela: "Wow Fry, that's for me?"  
  
Fry: "Yea, here you go, open it" he passed the box to Leela  
  
She sat down next to Fry on the couch and started opening the box, Fry eagerly watching her. She took off the lid of the box and gasped when she saw what was inside.  
  
Leela: "Fry! Its beautiful, how did you know?"  
  
Fry: "Ok I admit I had a little help but you totally deserve it"  
  
Leela: "Thank you so much Fry" she said hugging him "It's the best birthday gift I have ever gotten"  
  
Fry: "Wear it tonight, I have another surprise for you then"  
  
Leela: "Another surprise? Fry the dress is really enough"  
  
Fry: "Meet me back here tonight ok"  
  
Leela: "Your not walking home with me?"  
  
Fry: "No sorry Leela there's a couple of things I need to do before tonight"  
  
Leela: "Well ok then I will meet you back here tonight" she said standing up  
  
Fry stood up next to Leela and kissed her  
  
Fry: "See you later, I love you"  
  
Leela smiled "I love you too" she walked out of Planet Express  
  
Later that evening Leela walked through the doors of the Planet Express building, she headed straight for the lounge where she assumed Fry would be, she was right.  
  
Fry: "Hi Leela, wow you look great!, I knew you would" he smiled  
  
Leela: "Thanks Fry, I love the dress, so what have you got planned for me tonight"  
  
Fry held out his arm to Leela "Follow me"  
  
Fry led Leela upstairs into the professor's invention room and opened the door to let her go in first. Leela stepped inside the room.  
  
"Surprise!" all of the planet express crew shouted  
  
Leela was taken aback  
  
Leela: "Wow you guys did all this?"  
  
Fry: "We wanted it to be a surprise"  
  
Amy: "It was all Fry's idea"  
  
Leela: "Oh you guys are so great" she said hugging each one in turn  
  
The night was a huge success, everyone had a really great time and Leela couldn't remember when she had had a better time. The professor went to bed early complaining about the noise, and Dr Zoidberg gorged himself silly on party food. That evening before the party ended Leela hugged and thanked each one of her guests and said that she would see them in the morning. At last the last guest left the party and Fry and Leela were left alone.  
  
Fry: "I guess we had better start cleaning up," he laughed  
  
Leela: "It can always wait until the morning"  
  
Fry: "Is that Leela talking?"  
  
Leela laughed "Fry thank you so much for my party it was fantastic" she walked over to him and kissed him.  
  
Fry: "Come on I will walk you home" he took hold of her arm and led her out of the Planet Express building.  
  
Leela sighed "Its such a beautiful night" she leaned on Fry's shoulder as they walked.  
  
Fry: "Are you tired? Do you want to catch a cab?"  
  
Leela: "No its ok, I like walking with you, its so peaceful"  
  
Not long after they reached Leela's building, and Fry walked Leela up to her apartment.  
  
Leela: "Would you like to come in?"  
  
Fry: "Sure"  
  
They both walked into Leela's apartment and Fry sat down on the couch. After taking off her coat and pouring some wine Leela joined him.  
  
Leela: "Thanks again for the party Fry"  
  
Fry: "That's ok Leela" he replied taking a glass of wine from her.  
  
Leela: "I really love you Fry"  
  
Fry: "I know Leela, and I love you too"  
  
They both put down their glasses and moved towards each other. Leela put her arms around Fry's neck and leaned in to kiss him. Fry ran his hands up Leela's back and through her hair. They kept on kissing passionately whilst Leela peeled Fry's jacket off him and Fry's took down Leela's hair. Fry then stripped off his shirt and Leela followed suit. They then stopped kissing and Fry looked into Leela's eyes.  
  
Fry: "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Leela: "Yes" she replied taking Fry's hand and leading him into the bedroom.  
  
Leela slipped off her pants and sat on the bed in her underwear. Fry joined her and began kissing her again, then they both stood up and Leela undid Fry's pants and let them slip onto the floor. Leela lay on the bed as Fry stepped out of his pants, climbed onto the bed and lay next to Leela. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her again. Leela rolled onto her back and pulled Fry on top of her. Fry's slid his hand down Leela's back and thighs to her underpants, he then continued kissed her as he slid her underpants off her and then went to work on his own. In a matter of minutes they were both naked and under the covers. Fry swept Leela's hair from her face and looked into her eyes for a second time.  
  
Fry: "I love you Leela" he said  
  
Then they made love for the first time, each one feeling slightly nervous but at the same time knowing that this was what they both wanted more then anything in the world and each knowing that they could trust the other more then anyone else they had ever met. Afterwards Fry had his arm around Leela, he watched her as she slept and he still couldn't believe what they had just done. It was different with Leela, he didn't know why, it just was. At this moment in time his feelings for her were much stronger then they had ever been before, she had let him into a part of her life and now it was as though they were one.  
  
They were now a couple.  
  
The next morning Leela was up earlier then Fry, he was used to sleeping in and rarely made it in time for work. She got up, got dressed and went into the kitchen prepared to make Fry breakfast. A few minutes later the smell of bacon floated into the bedroom where Fry was sleeping, waking him up. He looked around slightly dazed for a second and then remembered where he was. He got out of bed, threw on his clothes and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Fry: "Wow Leela, it smells great"  
  
Leela: "Unlike you, you can take a shower you know Fry"  
  
Fry: "Yea ok then, save me some breakfast though!" he said running into the bathroom.  
  
Leela laughed and went back to cooking the food. Not long later Fry emerged from the bathroom and joined Leela at the kitchen table.  
  
Fry: "Thanks Leela" he said as she handed him his plate, "I'm starved"  
  
After breakfast Leela washed the dishes and Fry dried them.  
  
Fry: "Hey its like we are already married!"  
  
Leela: "I guess we should set a date for the wedding" she turned to Fry "That is if you still want to go through with it"  
  
Fry put down the towel and took Leela's hands.  
  
Fry: "I want to marry you more than anything in the world" he smiled "I swear"  
  
Leela smiled and carried on with the dishes.  
  
After they had finished the dishes Leela took a quick look around the apartment to make sure it was clean before taking Fry's arm and starting off to work. The sun was just showing but there were a few clouds in the air, which indicated rain.  
  
Fry: "Looks like it's going to be a pretty horrible Friday today, shame really last day of the working week and all"  
  
Leela: "I hope its doesn't rain too much"  
  
They reached planet express and went into the kitchen for coffee, as they were sipping their coffee Fry suggested they he take Leela out to dinner that evening. She thought it was a great idea and told him she couldn't wait. Then they both went their separate ways within the planet express building, Leela off to the ship and Fry off to the couch to find Bender.  
  
The morning went quite quickly and Leela was busy polishing the planet express ship when Amy walked in.  
  
Amy: "Hey Leela there's a Captain Washington on the phone for you"  
  
Leela looked up, "oh no I forgot I have a date with him tonight!" She thought "but I already made plans with Fry!"  
  
Leela: "Thanks Amy" she said walking out of the room.  
  
Leela picked up the phone on the videophone, "Hi Captain"  
  
Washington: "Hi Leela, I'm just calling to remind you of our rendezvous this evening"  
  
Leela: "Oh of course, I hadn't forgotten" she lied "I will see you at 7 right?"  
  
Washington: "Yes, 7 it is"  
  
Leela: "To tell you the truth I can't stay long as I have a very important..um..mission..at planet express tonight!" she made up  
  
Washington: "I understand, that will be fine, well see you then" he hung up  
  
Leela also hung up the phone "I will just have to meet Fry after the Captain" she though pacing up and down the corridor.  
  
Fry: "Hey Leela!" he called "What are you doing?"  
  
Leela looked up "Um I'm just going for a coffee"  
  
Fry: "Hey me too, wanna join me?"  
  
Leela: "Sure, uh Fry about tonight, do you mind if we make it a little later? Say..9 o clock?"  
  
Fry: "No that's fine by me"  
  
The rest of the day went far too quickly for Leela who was not looking forward to the oncoming evening. She said goodbye to Fry who promised to pick her up at 9 sharp, and then made her way home. She decided to wear something not too revealing, she didn't want to give the Captain the wrong impression.  
  
At last 7pm came around and the doorbell rang. Leela got up to answer it and sure enough it was Captain Washington.  
  
Washington: "Good evening Leela" he purred inviting himself in "Your looking very beautiful this evening, I knew you would"  
  
Leela: "Yea thanks, shouldn't we be getting to the restaurant?" she asked not pleased at the way he had invited himself in.  
  
Washington: "Oh I'm in no rush" he said settling himself on the couch  
  
Leela: "Yes but I told you that I was because of my mission tonight remember?"  
  
Captain Washington got up from the couch and walked over to join Leela.  
  
Washington: "The only mission you will be going on tonight is one with me" he growled slamming the door and locking it.  
  
Leela: "What are you doing?" she rushed forwards and tried to unlock the door.  
  
Washington: "I am afraid that if you are in a hurry we are going to have to forgo dinner and get straight to the main course!" he said grabbing Leela and pulling her away from the door and into the bedroom.  
  
Once there he dropped Leela on the floor and stood over her.  
  
Leela: "Wwwell maybe dinner would be nice" she stammered, shaking harder than she had ever before.  
  
Washington: "I'm sorry Leela, there was never any dinner reservation, I had to teach you a lesson, people like us we are different, we're not supposed to fraternise with people lower in rank then us"  
  
Leela: "You mean Fry? I LOVE FRY" she screamed at him  
  
Washington: "Wrong answer"  
  
He forced himself upon Leela, she tried to push him off but he was too heavy. He started to rip at Leela's clothes and there was nothing she could do about it, he was too strong. Leela lay there in her underwear trying to stop him; he reached down and tore off her underwear until she was naked, he then undid his own pants and removed his underwear still holding his full body weight on Leela so she couldn't move. Leela was scared, more scared than she had ever been in her life, she couldn't believe this was happening to her, how could she have been so stupid, just then she felt a body shattering bolt of pain shoot through her body, he had forced himself in her. As she lay there being abused she could only blame herself, it was like she wasn't actually there at all, she could see herself, watch herself but she couldn't concentrate on what was really happening. Then she fainted.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Leela woke up, it took her a moment to recall where she was and why she was on the floor, and then it hit her. She looked around the room and managed to grab all of her clothes and put them on, then she dragged herself over to the corner of her bedroom and wrapped her arms around her knees still shaking.  
  
She must have fallen asleep because the next time she opened her eye she thought she could hear something. She sat and listened more closely.  
  
"Leela" someone was calling her name "Leela?" and it was getting closer. Fear rippled through her body and she crouched closer to the corner wall with her head down. Then the bedroom door flew open and she could see that someone was standing there, their shadow was reflecting on the floor.  
  
"Leela?" the voice said more quietly "Oh my god" it moved over to her.  
  
Leela started to shake quite violently and tried to move away.  
  
"Leela, its ok its me Fry"  
  
She looked up, her eye wasn't fully working as she must have injured it, but she could still tell it was Fry  
  
Leela: "Fry?" she said turning to face him  
  
Fry: "Oh my god Leela" Fry kneeled on the floor in front of her, he could see that her dress had been ripped and her shoulder was bleeding slightly, her eye seemed bruised and there was a cut on her ankle. "Leela what happened?"  
  
Leela looked at Fry's face, she couldn't believe what she had done to him, in her mind it was all her fault and she had betrayed Fry by agreeing to go out with Washington in the first place. Fry moved closer to Leela and held out his arms to her, she moved away from the corner and fell into his arms. Then it happened. Leela cried. She cried harder than she had ever cried before in her life, each tear making her body shake as though it would explode, and all Fry could do was hold her and try to comfort her. Fry sat with one arm stroking Leela's hair and the other one pretty much holding her up! There they both sat for several hours, until Leela's tears slowly started to subside. Eventually she stopped crying altogether and just lay there held up by Fry until she fell asleep. Being careful not to wake her he lifted her from the floor and onto the bed. He reached over and pulled the blanket over her, and brushed her hair away from her face. He couldn't understand fully what had taken place there that evening, but tears stung his eyes as he looked Leela over taking in all the injuries she had sustained.  
  
"No" he thought to himself, I have to be strong for Leela, he wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
  
  
  
Leela woke up. She could tell she was on the bed, so she sat up and looked around for Fry. He wasn't there. She started to get worried inwardly, she knew she was being silly but she just couldn't help it. Tears welled up in her eye and she couldn't stop them. Fry was in the kitchen making Leela a warm cup of coffee; he came back to Leela's room to find her sitting up in bed sobbing.  
  
Fry: "Leela is ok I'm here now" he put down the coffee on the side table and sat on the bed next Leela.  
  
Leela: "Fry, I thought you had gone, and then I got scared and I couldn't stop the tears and.." Fry held Leela close to him.  
  
Fry: "Its ok, but Leela you have to tell me what happened" he looked at her in the face. "Were you robbed, attacked?"  
  
Leela looked at Fry's eyes, she couldn't bear to tell him what had happened, what if he left her, what if he never wanted to see her again, she wouldn't be able to take it.  
  
Leela: "I was attacked, but they didn't take anything" she said finally  
  
Fry: "Leela I'm so sorry, but its ok now, I'm here and in the morning we will call the police"  
  
Leela: "The police?"  
  
Fry: "Yea, we gotta get these guys Leela, they may not have taken anything but they could still be prosecuted for breaking and entering"  
  
Leela looked away from Fry "I don't know if we should call the police" she said not wanting the real truth to come out  
  
Fry: "What are you talking about? You have to, you can't let them get away with it"  
  
Leela: "Ok then" she said not wanting to talk about it any more.  
  
Fry: "Leela your in no state to be by yourself this evening, I think you should come back to my apartment with me"  
  
Leela: "Thanks Fry"  
  
Fry helped Leela stand up from the bed.  
  
Fry: "Are you ok to walk? You don't look very stable" he let Leela lean on him  
  
Leela: "I will be ok"  
  
Fry looked at Leela as they walked out of the apartment, "Ok?" that was the last thing she was but once again in Leela's way she was being brave on the outside. Eventually they got to Fry and Bender's apartment, it had taken a little longer then usual because Leela was finding it hard to walk. Once inside Fry helped Leela to the bedroom and onto his bed.  
  
Fry: "I will sleep on the couch tonight so you can fully relax and recover, I will also call in work tomorrow and tell them you wont be in"  
  
Leela: "What? Of course I will be in"  
  
Fry sat on the bed next to Leela  
  
Fry: "Leela your really injured the last thing you need is to go back to work, I'm also taking you to the hospital tomorrow to make sure your really ok"  
  
Leela couldn't believe how in charge Fry was being it was so unlike him.  
  
Leela: "Your probably right"  
  
Fry kissed Leela's forehead "See you in the morning ok, just yell if you need anything" he stood up and moved towards the door  
  
Leela: "Uh Fry you don't have to sleep on the couch"  
  
Fry: "Leela do you want me to stay with you?" he guessed  
  
Leela nodded shamefully "I'm being stupid aren't I?"  
  
Fry: "It ok to not want to be alone you know, don't worry in a few days you will be back to the same old Leela"  
  
Leela smiled at Fry "I guess you were right when you said it looks like it's going to be a pretty horrible Friday"  
  
Fry lay on the bed next to Leela with his arms around her "Just go to sleep now ok Leela" he said.  
  
The next morning Fry was as good as his word, as soon as Leela was fully awake he phoned Planet Express to tell Hermes that she wouldn't be in for a few days. Then he helped Leela get dressed and took her to the local hospital. The doctors said that she had only sustained a few minor injuries and that nothing was broken.  
  
Fry: "Leela I have been thinking" he said as they walked  
  
Leela: "About what"  
  
Fry: "Leela seeing you hurt was the worst thing that has ever happened to me, it made me realise that your more important to me than anything else in the world. I also don't want you to go back to your apartment"  
  
Leela: "Fry that's very nice but I cant stay with you and Bender forever it would be too cramped"  
  
Fry: "I know that's why I want you and me to move in together"  
  
Leela stopped walking "Really? You want to move in with me?"  
  
Fry: "Just think, we are getting married anyway so it's going to happen sooner or later, right?"  
  
Leela: "I think it's a great idea" she hugged Fry "Lets start looking for apartments"  
  
Fry: "Ok but it will have to wait until we have been to the police station"  
  
Leela: "Oh right" she said totally forgetting her and Fry's conversation of the previous night  
  
Fry led Leela to the local police station where she was asked to make a statement and asked if she could remember what her attacker looked like and if she knew whom he was. She tried to answer then as best she could, but with Fry sat there with her she got more and more worried that she would burst into tears and the truth would come out. After the police had finished questioning Leela, Fry took her home. Leela was silent all the way there even though Fry kept talking just so it wasn't so quiet. Once they had reached home Leela sat quietly on the couch by herself, she knew she needed to try and cheer up at least for Fry's sake. Later that week Fry decided to take Leela out on that date that they never got to have.  
  
Leela: "This was a great idea Fry" she said finally feeling that she had gotten over her ordeal.  
  
Fry: "I'm glad you like it" he was so glad that Leela was recovering so well.  
  
Later that evening they walked home to Fry's apartment.  
  
Fry: "I love you Leela" he said as they sat together on the couch.  
  
Leela: "I love you too Fry"  
  
Fry kissed Leela, and then he moved in and kissed her harder and moved his hand down to her waist.  
  
Leela: "Um uh" she said moving away from Fry  
  
Fry: "Leela are you ok?"  
  
Leela: "yea, um its just that I'm really tired and um I should be getting back to my apartment" she got up from the couch and quickly exited the room.  
  
Fry: "Leela wait!" he called after her.  
  
Leela ran down the stairs of the Robot Arms Apartments and out of the building. Once outside she stopped and leaned on the wall, "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. "As soon as Fry tried it on I got scared and freaked out, Washington's ruined my life, I thought I could just block it out but its not working" she started to cry in her hands. She looked around her realising that she had no choice but to go back upstairs as there was no way she would be able to go back to her apartment. She turned around and slowly walked back to the stairs to Fry's apartment, when she opened the door Fry was nowhere to be seen. Leela walked into the bedroom, Fry was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. He sat up when he saw Leela enter the room.  
  
Fry: "Leela, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"  
  
Leela: "No Fry it's my fault" she sat next to him on the bed "I wasn't completely honest with you about my attack" she took a deep breath and looked at the floor "I was raped"  
  
Fry: "What?"  
  
Leela: "I'm sorry Fry it was all my fault, I promised Washington that I would go to dinner with him in return for saving our lives, I was so stupid!"  
  
Fry: "Washington? Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
Leela: "I didn't want to you know in case you thought I was really interested in him rather than you, I could tell you were worried when he dragged me off on the ship. The truth is that I really love you, but I understand if you hate me"  
  
Fry: "Leela I could never hate you, and this was not your fault. I understand that you wanted to repay him and I also understand that you didn't want to hurt my feelings but you gotta tell the police about this"  
  
Leela: "I know"  
  
Fry took her hand "I will come with you if you want"  
  
Leela: "Ok"  
  
Fry didn't sleep much that night, he kept looking over at Leela, "how could she think I would blame her?" he thought.  
  
The next morning Leela went to the police.  
  
Fry: "So how did it go?" he asked her when she came out  
  
Leela: "Ok I guess"  
  
Fry hugged Leela "Your really brave and I love you" he told her "Now come on the professor says we have a delivery to make"  
  
Leela was glad Fry was trying to get things go back to normal, now everything was out in the open she felt like things could go back to normal.  
  
Several weeks later Washington was taken to court. Leela and Fry found an apartment and moved in together much to Bender's disappointment.  
  
Bender: "Are you sure you wanna move out buddy" slapping Fry on the back as Fry picked up the last of his boxes "You know Leela is one bossy lady!"  
  
Fry laughed "I'll see you at work everyday, and its not like your in the apartment much anyway and even when you are don't you have a fembot around" he nudged Benders arm  
  
Bender: "Heh Heh Heh yea"  
  
Fry and Leela's Apartment  
  
Leela: "Are you sure you've got everything?"  
  
Fry: "Yea"  
  
Leela: "and Bender's ok about you moving out?"  
  
Fry: "Yea"  
  
Leela: "but what about the..."  
  
Fry: "Leela, Leela don't worry everything is sorted"  
  
Leela: "I guess I'm just a bit nervous, I mean its official now"  
  
Fry: "Yea, did you set a date for the wedding?"  
  
Leela: "Uh huh"  
  
Fry: "Well I guess we had better start sorting this place out"  
  
For the rest of that afternoon Fry and Leela cleaned, tidied and put away all of their stuff in their new apartment, by early evening they had just about finished.  
  
"Phew" said Fry collapsing on the couch and wiping his forehead "I'm done for the day" he went into the kitchen to get himself a beer.  
  
He opened the fridge picked up his beer and shut the door, out of the corner of his eye he noticed something, he turned and looked under the table only to see Nibbler chewing on the table leg  
  
Fry: "Oh I forgot you would be moving in too" he said in Nibblers direction  
  
"Fry!" he heard Leela call  
  
"Coming" he walked out of the kitchen in the direction of Leela's call.  
  
The next few months came and went and before they knew it the morning of the wedding was upon them.  
  
Amy: "Leela you look great" she said admiring Leela who was looking at her reflection in the mirror  
  
Leela: "Thanks Amy, I hope Fry likes it"  
  
Amy: "Spluh of course he will"  
  
Leela: "Well I guess this is it" she squeezed Amy's hand "Time to get married"  
  
Amy: "Your not wussing out are you?"  
  
Leela: "No, I'm just really excited and nervous and scared and happy."  
  
Amy laughed, "You will be fine" she said leading Leela out of the changing room towards the alter.  
  
At the alter stood Fry along with Bender, his best man, or robot.  
  
Fry: "Have you got the rings?"  
  
Bender: "For the last time yes" he opened his chest cavity to reveal a pillow with the rings on "ok?"  
  
Fry: "Sorry Bender" he replied  
  
Fry looked out towards the pews where all his friends sat, this was the best moment of his life. Then the vicar moved towards the front of the church as the wedding march began to play. Fry looked to the back of the church, there stood Leela on the arm of her father looking more radiant then ever, she smiled at him reassuringly as they started up the aisle.  
  
Leela looked around at the seas of smiling faces as she walked. Her heart started to beat faster as she looked towards Fry who smiled back at her. Before long they had reached the front of the aisle, Leela's father kissed her on the cheek and took his place next to her mother.  
  
Leela turned and faced Fry "You look great" he whispered  
  
"Dearly Beloved" began in vicar  
  
The wedding bells rang out as Fry and Leela exited the church hand in hand.  
  
Fry: "You look beautiful"  
  
Leela: "You look very smart" she replied  
  
The photographer ushered them onto the lawn for the wedding photos, Fry and Leela continued talking as the photographer tried to get everyone together.  
  
Leela: "Fry there's something I need to tell you"  
  
Fry: "Oh yea?" he said as the photographer prepared to take the photo.  
  
Photographer: "3..2..1..."  
  
Leela: "I'm pregnant"  
  
The camera clicked, as Fry fainted  
  
THE END  
  
A huge thanks to everyone who read my fiction! I am thinking of writing a sequel to this one so all comments good or bad to Rodriguezbender@hotmail.com would be very much appreciated. 


End file.
